Microscopy, which includes charged-particle beam microscopy and light microscopy, can be used to image samples at very small dimensions. For example, charged-particle beam microscopy, which includes electron microscopy and focused ion beam microscopy, can be used to investigate samples at dimensions smaller than what is possible using solely light microscopy. Charged-particle beam microscopy may also reveal information that is not readily available through light microscopy, such as in relation to composition, crystallography, and topography of the sample.
However, conventional charged-particle microscopes typically have a number of practical disadvantages compared to light microscopes. Conventional charged-particle microscopes are usually cumbersome to maintain and repair. For example, replacing worn or damaged internal components of a microscope may require specialized knowledge and extreme care so as not to contaminate the normally evacuated space within the microscope or damage the sensitive componentry.
Moreover, microscopes may be complicated to operate, requiring extensive training. In addition, microscopes may be expensive and require the human operator who wants to image a sample to be present at the microscope or at a single user terminal that is locally connected to the microscope. Popular access to the benefits of certain types of microscopy has therefore been severely limited.
Thus, it is desirable to provide microscopy that is reliable and permits relatively easy maintenance and repair. It is also desirable for a microscope to be relatively accessible and easy to use without extensive training.